Lust, Comfort, and Love
by Wolf Tenshi of Ice and Water
Summary: 3 shot fanfic.


**Lust**

**A/N: Not Ooc Mami :3  
**

* * *

'I feel so empty.' A tall blonde thought, as she was walking home from school. Sighing, she passed the hospital. Her Soul gem started to flashing.'A witch!'Running to the site, she instantly found the portal leading to the witches domain. Changing into her fight form**.**

Passing multiple familiars to busy to notice her, she snuck by, stepping carefully. "What kind of witch is this?" Mami thought aloud, looking around as she crossed a bridge leading towards a door. Opening the door, a light momentarily blinded her. Expecting a deformed witch like normal, Mami saw a girl crying in the corner of the room. "Hey, it's not safe for you to be here." Mami warned as she approached said girl. "Why not? Scared of the witch here?" The pinkette asked lifting her gaze to the blonde.

A jolt went down Mami's spine, as she locked eyes with the witch. "What's wrong? Thought it wasn't safe to be here?" The pinkette purred, standing, and brushing off her black goth lolic dress. A sadistic smile on her face, showing off her razor sharp teeth. "Y-you're the witch?" Mami stuttered backing away. "Seems I am. But the witch has a name you know. It's Charlotte." Charlotte smirked, still approaching Mami. "Are you scared? I'm not a bad witch." The pinkette said touching Mami's face. "It you're going to kill me...just do it already." Mami whispered looking away. "Now where's the fun in that? A pretty thing like you..to cute to die...yet." Charlotte whispered, leaning in to steal a kiss from the blonde. "Not fighting it huh?" The pinked haired witch teased, placing kisses along the stunned magical girls neck. "You know. I can see the darkness within you. The angst you try to hide behind those fake smiles of yours." Charlotte said, as if she was taunting the blonde girl. "You don't know anything about me." Mami growled, glaring at the witch.

"Really? I probably know more about you then anyone." Charlotte sighed. The look on Mami's face was straight out confusion. "W-what do you mean? Witches don't keep their memories after changing." "Who told you that lie? The fluff ball? His race doesn't know anything about us. Except that Grief Seeds come from us when killed." The pinkette's expression changed to one of pure rage.

"That doesn't explain how you know me." Mami reminded, flinching when two toned eyes flashed at her. "Oh yea."

Charlotte smiled, a little less menacing then before."I've seen you everyday since I transferred to this hospital." Charlotte explained. "Transferred...You were a patient here? What was wrong with you?" "I had both brain and breast cancer. i knew I wasn't going to live long, so I was constantly sad. My mother would visit everyday, bringing me cake and sweets to try and cheer me up. When she left, you would usually be on you're way home. I admired you, everything about you. From the way you wore your hair to how you walked.

Mami stood in shock, a slight blush on her face. "Guess I fell for you over time." Charlotte finished, shyly glancing at the blonde magical girl. "You love me?" Mami asked. "Yes, I do." The pinkette nodded. 'Someone I've never met is in love with me.' Mami thought to herself. Not really sure how to react, she pulled the witch into a hug. "I've never has someone confess to me." Mami explained, running her fingers thought the pinkette's hair. "You were also my first kiss."

"I was?" Charlotte asked tilting her head, a smile on her face. Mami nodded. "Then I can be your first everything." The pinkette trailed off. "What do you me-" The blonde was cut off by Charlotte kissing her, her fingers tugging at her ribbons around her neck. Pulling away from the kiss, Charlotte went to work, unbuttoning and pulling off Mami's dress. "Whoa, I knew you were big, but damn these are huge." The pinkette teased. Mami blushed at the tease. "You're pretty big yourself." Mami said unbuttoning the witches coat. "You think so? I don't like mine very much." Charlotte shyly replied.

"They're cute. Just like you." Mami smiled, catching the pinkette off guard with a kiss. Going on pure instinct, Charlotte started working her way down. Encouraged by the moans of her loved one. Unclipping the bra, the pink haired witch eagarly started giving attention to each breast. "Char-Charlotte." Mami moaned, pushing her chest out more. charlotte started to purr at the taste of the magical girl's skin.

Pulling away the pinkette smirked. "You're sweeter then I thought." Another blush spread over the panting blondes face. Moving northward, Charlotte kissed Mami. Distracted, Mami didn't notice her panties being removed, until a cold breeze hit her. She shuttered as Charlotte slowly stroked her lower region. "Ooh, so wet." Continuing her ministration, the blonde under her shivered under the pleasureful motions. "Ready?" Charlotte asked. Nodding, Mami closed her eyes, as she felt a finger enter her. Feeling the finger taken out, the blonde whimpered softly. Two fingers slammed into her opening, quickly breaking her barrier before she could register. The pink haired witch kept pumping her fingers in, occasionally kissing or licking any exposed part of the magical girls body.

"Ch-Charlotte! I-I feel s-something coming!" Mami moaned through the pleasure she was receiving. "Really now?" Charlotte asked, speeding up her hand motions, making Mami gasp and moan louder. With one last moan, the blonde completely collapsed, in the pinkette's arms. "Mami, are you willing to stay with me here?" "I don't see why not. I wouldn't want to leave you, just to return and you're not here. It would break my heart." With that, charlotte poked Mami's osul gem. A dark light surround her. "What did you do?" Mami asked, noticing the change of attire.

"Made you a witch." The pinkette shyly explained. Mami blinked, before giggling. "You didn't tell you could do that." "I didn't think you would say yes. On the bright side, I'm glad you did. You look beautiful."

* * *

**Lust End.**


End file.
